The Invisible Girl
by futurestar26
Summary: Henry writes a book about Natalie. Horrible summary! Please read!


**I thought of this in the shower, and I needed to write it, even though it's late!**

**Thanks for the support with all my stories, I hope you like this one! ****Please review!**

**So you're thinking I must own Next to Normal? Wrong! I'm just a huge fan! :)**

* * *

Natalie stood in her kitchen, making dinner for the family and listening to the banter of entertainment show hosts on the TV on the counter. Her six year old son, Jimmy, ran through the kitchen, pretending to be a cowboy.

"Hey," she said, stirring the pasta. "Be careful running around here like that. I don't want you breaking anything."

"Yes, Mommy!" He ran on his way.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" her two year old daughter Maggie said from her chair at the table.

"It's coming, honey," she said. "Just hang on."

"And now," the television blared, "the hottest author on the planet, Henry Jones, is here to tell us about his latest best-seller."

_Henry Jones? No. It can't be. _Natalie pulled the pot off the stove and grabbed the remote, turning the small television up even louder. The camera panned and sure enough it fell on the face of her old boyfriend. He looked better than ever at thirty-four, while Natalie already felt like she had lost her sparkle.

"Henry, thanks for joining us," the host said.

"It's my pleasure," Henry replied smoothly, flashing a smile. _Oh, yes, _she thought, _That's definitely him._

"Tell us, Henry, how did you ever come up with such a topic for your newest novel? _The Invisible Girl _is just filled with marital issues and mental illness and budding relationships. It's so emotional, so deep!"

"Thank you. Well, actually, if you can believe it, the novel is all based on personal experience."

"No!"

"Yes! Back in high school and college, I dated the most fantastic girl. Her name was Natalie, just like in the book. I was there for her during her toughest times, and last year, when I started writing a new book, any book, I realized her story was one that should be told. So I sat down and wrote all I remembered, and after much tweaking and many revisions, _The Invisible Girl _came to life."

"Fascinating," the woman said. "So you're saying all that about the bipolar disorder and the ECT, that all happened to that girl's mother?"

"It's all one hundred percent true. I spiced up the romance, just to appeal to a larger audience, but the whole book is real life. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Most definitely. But what ever happened to that girl? There is no break-up in the book. Was there one in real life?"

"Yes," Henry admitted. "I was getting a pretty big head about my writing, since all of my professors were taking such interest in it and Natalie was fed up with me. I couldn't take it anymore, all the fighting, so I ended it. But there is not a day that goes by where I don't miss her. Not a day where I don't regret breaking up with her. It was a huge mistake. I am being completely honest when I say I would even give up my whole career just to have her back."

"So where is Natalie now?" the woman asked.

"Married, two kids. I can't have her now, but I sure wish I could."

"Incredibly interesting! Well, we'll be seeing more of Henry when we return." And the commericals began.

Natalie stood there, staring at the TV screen. Henry wrote a book about her? He told her story? All of it? Instead of feeling exploited, she felt somewhat greatful. Happy that some teens out there going through the same thing would know things would turn out okay. But how did he know she was married or how many children she had? She hadn't spoken to him since the night they broke and he moved out to Los Angeles when he was twenty-five. Was he really still interested in her?

"And we're back with Henry Jones!" the television said right as Natalie's husband walked into the room. His name was Mark and they met in grad school. He was practical, very classical. The opposite of Henry.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked. Then he noticed the TV. "Hey, don't you know him? I know I've seen pictures of him somewhere. Who is he?"

She stared at the screen a moment longer. Henry was right. He couldn't have her. Not after all this time.

"No one," she said. "He's no one." And with one last sigh, she let go of Henry. Finally, after twelve years, she let him go. But it didn't feel so good.

* * *

**Short, I know, but interesting, right?**

**I really hope you guys liked this one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
